


Kiss it better

by honestmischief



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Bar Fight, Drunken Shenanigans, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, Injury, M/M, MIT Era, Mild Blood, Ouija, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Slice of Life, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestmischief/pseuds/honestmischief
Summary: Tony frequently found himself in trouble. He was lucky that Rhodey was always there to take care of him.Or, 5 times Rhodey kissed Tony better + 1 time Tony kissed Rhodey better instead.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47
Collections: Ironhusbands Bingo 2020





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purple_ducky00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/gifts), [Faustess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustess/gifts).



> Ducky and Faustess helped me A LOT with this fic. You were both amazing cheerreaders and wonderful to brainstorm with. You guys gave me so many ideas! And Ducky, thank you so much for beta-reading!! 
> 
> (sorry for so many chapters, I had to split it up for ironhusbands bingo lol)
> 
> Title: Kiss it better  
> Creators: Honestmischief  
> Warnings: alcohol, mild injury/blood  
> Rating: T  
> Relationship: Ironhusbands  
> Squares filled for the Ironhusbands bingo: B3- Kissing it better  
> Summary: Tony frequently found himself in trouble. He was lucky that Rhodey was always there to take care of him.  
> Or, 5 times Rhodey kissed Tony better + 1 time Tony kissed Rhodey better instead.  
> Link:  
> Word Count: 770 words

1.

Tony’s surroundings were blurry, but he didn’t really care. He’d had a fun night bar-hopping with Rhodey and some other friends. After the amount of drinks he’d had, he couldn’t remember exactly how many bars they’d gone to, but he did know that he’d had a great time. He and Rhodey usually had a great time whenever they were together. 

They were walking through the streets of Cambridge back to their apartment, and Tony was glad that Rhodey was next to him. Tony’s peripheral vision was all but gone, so he had to look forward and pay full attention to where he was going and Rhodey thankfully steered him in the right direction. 

Unfortunately, because Tony had to pay so much attention to what was in front of him, he didn’t notice the loose brick in the sidewalk, causing him to practically faceplant onto the ground. 

“Shit, Tones! Are you okay?” Rhodey asked with a hint of laughter flowing through his words. Asshole. 

“I’m not dead, so that’s a good sign,” he snickered in response. 

Rhodey was drunk too, because he stumbled forward a little bit as he tried to help Tony up. They almost collapsed onto each other, but Tony somehow made it back onto his feet. The two of them were messes, but at least they were together. 

“Oh my god, you’re bleeding!” Rhodey exclaimed, pointing to Tony’s knee. 

Tony looked down and found that Rhodey had been right, he was bleeding. His jeans had ripped, exposing his kneecap to a horrible fate of a skinned knee. Tony was lucky that he was drunk so he couldn’t feel it. It sucked though; they were his favorite pair of jeans. 

Tony shrugged. “Oops.” 

“We have to get home! I don’t want you to bleed out.” 

“It’s a skinned knee, Honey Bear. I’m okay.” Tony let out what could only be described as a giddy laugh, because the situation was honestly pretty hilarious. Rhodey was drunker than Tony had thought. 

“Okay, good. I don’t want to lose you,” Rhodey said, sounding sincere even though his words were slightly slurred from alcohol. Tony thought that it was nice. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Tony told him. 

“Well,  _ technically  _ you are, because we have to go home and get you a bandaid.” 

“Lead the way!” 

They eventually made it back to their apartment, most likely from muscle memory, since Tony had barely paid attention to where he was going. Tony was happy to be home with a familiar surrounding. He wasn’t sure what he wanted more, microwave pizza or sleep. 

“We need to clean your cut,” Rhodey said, disrupting Tony’s plans. He had almost forgotten he was still bleeding. 

“Too much effort, just put a bandaid on it.” 

“You can get an infection!” Rhodey blurted with a horrified expression. 

Tony let out a low chuckle. “You’re a protective drunk, Rhodes.”

Rhodey grinned widely before disappearing to the bathroom to find supplies. Tony would have never known where the bandaids and stuff were, that was more Rhodey’s thing to know. Tony was only smart when it came to science, not about taking care of himself. At least he was aware of it (mostly because Rhodey had told him repeatedly). 

Tony’s eyes slid closed as he waited for Rhodey to return. It was 3:00 in the morning, and he’d stayed up all night on a workshop binge the night before. If Rhodey had known how long it had been since the last time he’d slept, he wouldn’t be happy. Sleeping sometimes felt like a waste of time; Tony had better things to do. 

“Alright, let’s bandage you up,” Rhodey said, bandaid in hand. 

Rhodey knelt down in front of the couch where Tony was sitting to get closer to his knee. He gently placed the bandaid onto the cut, which had a lot more blood than Tony remembered seeing right after he’d fallen. It had been years since the last time someone else had put a bandaid on Tony, reminding him of all of the times Jarvis had taken care of him after he’d gotten injured as a kid. Tony had been a clumsy kid in the workshop sometimes, and he hadn’t wanted to tell his father when he’d messed up. 

“I’m going to kiss it better now,” Rhodey announced before softly kissing the bandaid on top of Tony’s knee. 

Tony supposed that he should have been more alarmed that his best friend kissed his boo-boo like he was a child, but he wasn’t. It made him happy to have someone care. 

They retreated to their rooms shortly after, not acknowledging what had happened. 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Kiss it better  
> Creators: Honestmischief  
> Warnings: mild injury  
> Rating: T  
> Relationship: Ironhusbands  
> Squares filled for the Ironhusbands bingo: B2- Evil Lair  
> Summary: Tony frequently found himself in trouble. He was lucky that Rhodey was always there to take care of him.   
> Or, 5 times Rhodey kissed Tony better + 1 time Tony kissed Rhodey better instead  
> Link:   
> Word Count: 665 words

2.

Tony liked to think of his workshop as his evil lair. It was where he created most of his inventions and where he spent a majority of his time. It had been difficult to find an apartment in the Boston area with enough room for a workshop, but with his father’s credit card, Tony found a place. 

Whenever Tony had to leave his workshop, he always felt so guilty leaving DUM-E alone. Everytime he walked towards the door, the artificial intelligence’s claw drooped in sadness. It was a heartbreaking sight. The only solution that Tony could think of was to make a friend for him. 

The structure of the new AI would be the same as DUM-E, but Tony may make him a little smarter. He felt at peace knowing someone could look after his quirky little bot when he was gone. Ever since Tony had introduced DUM-E to the fire extinguisher, he often came home to foam all over the floors of his workshop. He had to prevent the bot from feeling lonely and bored. 

Tony was in the middle of welding some of the metal for the frame of the bot when it started to go wrong. 

“Shit!” Tony exclaimed, immediately pulling his hand close to him in pain. 

After a minute, he inspected his left hand to find that the back of it was red and had a few blisters. And it  _ hurt.  _

“Rhodey!” he shouted, hoping his roommate would hear his cry of pain. 

Tony was happy to hear frantic footsteps heading towards the workshop. His best friend was always close by. 

“What happened?” Rhodey asked as he entered the workshop. His eyes practically bulged out of his head when he looked down at Tony’s hand. “What the hell did you do?” 

The burn wasn’t  _ that  _ bad, definitely not hospital worthy, but it hurt enough for Tony to want to stop working. He didn’t really know what to do about it, he usually brushed injuries off. When he had lived at home in New York, Jarvis usually helped him when he had gotten hurt in the workshop, since his father hadn’t wanted to stop working to help him. 

“Forgot gloves while I was welding,” Tony mumbled through gritted teeth, still in pain. 

“You didn’t forget, you just didn’t wear them,” Rhodey chirped. He wasn’t wrong. 

“Alright, alright. You had your ‘I told you so’ moment, how do I fix this?” 

Rhodey took a few steps closer and gently grabbed Tony’s hand to get a closer look at it. Tony felt himself wince again when his hand moved. 

“I think I’m going to have to wrap this up, Tones,” Rhodey said. 

“Do we even have gauze?” 

“I knew you didn’t have a first aid kit in your workshop, so I bought one,” Rhodey told him. 

Oh. Wow. Tony hadn’t expected that. 

“You know me so well.” 

Rhodey got the first aid kit and began to treat Tony’s burn. Tony ran his hand under cold water to cool down his skin, and it was an immediate relief. After that, Rhodey wrapped his hand in a bandage. Tony was frustrated, having his hand wrapped would definitely limit the amount of work he could get done in his workshop. He hoped that it would heal quickly. Luckily, the burn wasn’t that bad. 

“Will you promise to wear gloves from now on?” Rhodey asked once he was finished with the bandage. 

“I’ll try,” Tony responded. He knew that he would continue to forget because that’s just who he was, but he would try for Rhodey. He didn’t like to see his best friend worried about him.

Rhodey grinned softly. “Good.”

“Are you going to kiss it better?” 

Tony had meant it as a joke, referring to when Rhodey kissed his knee better when they’d been drunk, so Tony was surprised to see Rhodey take his hand and place a gentle kiss on the bandage. They weren’t drunk this time. 

“Better yet?” Rhodey asked. 

“Much better.” 


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Kiss it better  
> Creators: Honestmischief  
> Warnings: bar fight, mild injury, alcohol  
> Rating: T  
> Relationship: Ironhusbands  
> Squares filled for the Ironhusbands bingo: B4- Bar Fights  
> Summary: Tony frequently found himself in trouble. He was lucky that Rhodey was always there to take care of him.   
> Or, 5 times Rhodey kissed Tony better + 1 time Tony kissed Rhodey better instead.  
> Link:   
> Word Count: 720 words

3.

Tony had a tendency to do stupid thinks when he was drunk, but in his defense, he also did stupid things when he wasn’t drunk. But when some dumb guy had come up to Tony in the bar and said he’d only gotten into MIT because of his last name, he had to do something about it. 

If he were sober, would he have punched the guy? Maybe not, but he wasn’t sober. 

Unfortunately, the guy had been taller than him and looked like he practiced with a punching bag at the gym everyday, so Tony had gotten his ass kicked. It hadn’t been the first bar fight he’d gotten into. 

The guy had gotten kicked out of the bar, which was good, but a punch to the head sobered Tony up and he didn’t feel like drinking anymore. He was lucky he hadn’t been concussed. 

“Your face is swollen, Tones,” Rhodey said to him as they were leaving. 

“Oops?” Tony shrugged. 

“You’re putting ice on that as soon as we get home. You’re going to get a black eye.” 

“Whatever you say, Dr. Rhodes,” Tony chirped. 

Being near Rhodey always calmed Tony down. There was something about his best friend that made Tony’s chest feel warm and relaxed, making all his tension disappear. Rhodey was the only person who Tony felt like he could be himself around. He didn’t know how he got so lucky to have him in his life. 

When they arrived at their apartment, Rhodey took some ice out of the freezer and put it in a bag for him. Tony cringed from the pain of the ice hitting his face. This injury would probably hurt for a while, and Tony wasn’t looking forward to it. 

“Are you alright?” Rhodey asked.

Tony nodded, earning himself another sting of pain. “I will be.” 

“You look good with a black eye, though,” Rhodey told him.

“I always look good.” 

Rhodey let out a low chuckle. “Yeah, you do.”

Tony hadn’t expected Rhodey to actually  _ agree  _ with him. Most of the time when Tony had made comments like that, Rhodey had said something sarcastic in return. Rhodey had had a few drinks at the bar, but it most likely hadn’t been enough to make him really drunk. Maybe Rhodey had actually meant what he had said. 

Tony didn’t know what to do about that. It was overwhelming. 

“You’re too kind to me, Platypus,” Tony replied. 

“Yeah, I feel like I’m taking care of you over and over again. I swear, the T in your name stands for trouble.”

“It’s not like I  _ try  _ to get into these situations,” Tony said as an attempt to defend himself. 

“That guy deserved to be punched in the face, Tony,” Rhodey told him. “You know what he said isn’t true, right? You’re more than just the Stark name.”

Tony felt his mouth open in shock. He knew that what Rhodey had said was true, but it wasn’t something that he heard people say often. Rhodey was full of surprises tonight. The thing was, Tony didn’t mind it. He actually  _ liked  _ it. Tony was used to being the center of attention, but when the attention was coming from Rhodey, he felt special in a way he never had been before. 

“Thanks, Honeybear,” Tony told him sincerely. 

“I mean it, Tony. I know you know you’re a genius, but you’re really incredible.” 

Rhodey had the warmest grin on his face, and Tony felt his heart flutter in his chest. He wasn’t sure what that meant, but he was happy. 

“Since I’m so  _ incredible,  _ are you going to kiss it better?” Tony asked. 

Rhodey let out a sound similar to a snort, but Tony found that he adored it. “Sure.” 

Tony lowered the ice, and Rhodey leaned forward and kissed Tony’s left cheek, right below his injured eye. It stung a little bit because the area was sensitive, but the sensation of Rhodey’s lips lingered after he pulled away. Tony wondered what Rhodey’s lips would feel like on his own. 

“I feel better already,” Tony said. 

“You don’t look it,” Rhodey told him before guiding him to a mirror. 

The area around Tony’s eye was swollen and already bruised, but he was okay with it. Rhodey kissed it better, so he was going to be okay. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Kiss it better  
> Creators: Honestmischief  
> Warnings: none  
> Rating: T  
> Relationship: Ironhusbands  
> Squares filled for the Ironhusbands bingo: O1- MIT Era  
> Summary: Tony frequently found himself in trouble. He was lucky that Rhodey was always there to take care of him.   
> Or, 5 times Rhodey kissed Tony better + 1 time Tony kissed Rhodey better instead.  
> Word Count: 589 words

4.

There were a lot of things that Tony loved about being a student at MIT, but one of his favorites was Cold Cones, the ice cream parlor just outside of campus. On move in day freshman year, Mama Rhodes had taken both Tony and Rhodey to get ice cream when they’d finished unpacking. At the time, Tony had been angry that he had to get ice cream with his roommate’s family instead of finding a party to go to, but he had ended up having an amazing time. The ice cream had been delicious, and Tony had found his best friend. Since then, Tony and Rhodey made sure to visit their favorite ice cream shop at least once a month. 

Tony’s favorite flavor was mint chocolate chip, and he always ordered it because Rhodey hated it. It meant that he never had to share. 

This time, Tony and Rhodey took their ice cream to go to sit on a bench at the park they liked. Tony had never been much of an outdoors person, but there was something peaceful about sitting outside with Rhodey. Maybe it was just Rhodey who made him feel that way. 

Tony attempted to lick his ice cream when the scoops on top fell onto the ground. 

“Shit!” he exclaimed, staring at the mint chocolate chip ice cream on the ground. 

“That sucks,” Rhodey said before taking an exaggerated spoonful of ice cream. Rhodey was smart, he got a cup. 

“Don’t torture me like this, Platypus,” Tony pouted. 

“It’s not my fault you dropped yours.” 

Technically, Rhodey was right, but Tony wasn’t going to let him have that satisfaction. 

“But Rhodey, I’m hungry.” 

“It must be horrible to be you,” Rhodey said. 

“It is!”

It was a lie. It couldn’t be horrible to be Tony when he had someone like Rhodey in his life. When did he become such a sap? This wasn’t like him, but Tony wasn’t sure if he minded. He  _ liked  _ Rhodey. The realization wasn’t completely sudden, but it still managed to catch him off guard. He wasn’t sure if he had ever liked anyone before. Sure, he’d had sexual partners in the past, but he never cared to get ice cream with them in the park. And he hadnever wanted to kiss them outside of the bedroom. 

Rhodey was different. He was  _ Rhodey.  _ Just saying his name alone was enough of an explanation for Tony. Rhodey was kind and had cared about Tony from the moment they’d met. And he even kissed his boo boos.

“I wish this was something that you could kiss better,” Tony said sadly.

“I can try,” Rhodey said, and then leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s temple. 

Tony decided that he should drop his ice cream more often if it caused Rhodey to give him a kiss. Tony had never thought that he’d give up ice cream for a kiss on his temple, but it was a kiss from Rhodey and it felt like it was worth anything. 

Rhodey held up a spoonful of ice cream in front of Tony’s mouth. “You want some?”

Tony nodded sheepishly in response, and then Rhodey literally  _ fed  _ him the ice cream. No one had ever fed him before. 

“You’re the best,” Tony told him with a grin.

“I know,” Rhodey smirked.

“Do you really?” 

“Yeah, it takes a good person to willingly share their ice cream.”

Tony had a feeling that Rhodey had no idea how special he was. How special he was to him. 


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Kiss it better  
> Creators: Honestmischief  
> Warnings: alcohol, depression, grief  
> Rating: T  
> Relationship: Ironhusbands  
> Squares filled for the Ironhusbands bingo: O4-Ouija Board  
> Summary: Tony frequently found himself in trouble. He was lucky that Rhodey was always there to take care of him.  
> Or, 5 times Rhodey kissed Tony better + 1 time Tony kissed Rhodey better instead  
> Word Count: 741 words

5.

Tony didn’t feel well. It happened sometimes, and it tended to sneak up on him. He didn’t really understand it. One day he would feel fine, and the next, he’d feel absolutely miserable. Like doing anything was too much work. His body felt too heavy. Even though he was a genius, he had no idea what was wrong with him.

Rhodey told him it was grief, but Tony wasn’t so sure. Jarvis had died two years ago. It’s been a while. 

Tony was drunk, but this time it wasn’t because he went to a bar or party. It seemed like he couldn’t do much else. 

Tony looked over to the Ouija board that one of Rhodey’s ROTC friends brought over a couple of weeks ago. He laughed to himself before taking another sip of scotch. Wouldn’t it be so useful if they actually worked? Tony would be able to talk to Jarvis. He’d be able to give him a proper goodbye. Anything better than the rushed goodbye he’d given him before heading back to MIT after winter break two years ago, expecting Jarvis to still be there when he came back. Jarvis had always been there.

It wasn’t clear what made Tony open the box housing the Ouija board. He didn’t believe in it, but he was also a genius. There was a chance that he could make it work. Tony didn’t know how yet, but he hoped that the solution would come to him as he used it. 

Tony set up the Ouijia board on the ground in front of him and placed his hand on the planchette. 

“Oh, Jarvis. I don’t know where the fuck people go when they die but wherever you are, you must be laughing at how pathetic this is,” Tony said with a slight chuckle to himself. His words were slurring together slightly. Tony had gone through a lot of scotch throughout the day. 

“Are you here, J? I have things I need to say to you,” Tony said out loud, probably to no one. 

He rounded his shoulders, too tired to sit up straight. “Apologies to make…” he said quietly. 

Tony didn’t remember lying down on his back, but his eyes were suddenly glued on the ceiling. The light was glaring into his eyes but he didn’t feel like moving. It required too much effort.

“Tony! What happened?” Rhodey asked frantically, appearing by Tony’s side without him noticing. 

“Nothing,” Tony told him.

“You didn’t say you weren’t feeling well today,” Rhodey said, probably understanding what happened from the Ouija Board and Tony’s drunken state. Rhodey was always good at knowing what Tony was thinking and how he was feeling.

“Didn’t want to bother you,” Tony mumbled. 

Rhodey gripped Tony’s shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position. He stared into Tony’s eyes, making him feel overwhelmed, because he was seen. “You’re not a bother, Tones. You never will be. You hear me?”

Tony heard him, but it was hard to fully process what he had said. All his life, he had been told he was a bother - every time he set foot into his father’s workshop, and every time he tried to speak to his mother when she wanted to go to the country club instead. What Rhodey had said didn’t feel real. 

But it was Rhodey. Rhodey would never lie to him. He was one of the few people who Tony trusted. 

Tony could feel his eyes widen. “Really?”

“Of course, Tony. I’d do anything for you.” 

That was a lot. But at the same time, it was exactly what Tony needed to hear. 

“Let’s go somewhere else. The floor is probably hurting your back,” Rhodey said. Tony couldn’t feel it, but that was probably because of the alcohol.

Tony nodded, and then Rhodey grabbed his hands and helped him off of the floor. As they walked to Tony’s room, he continued to hold on to one of Rhodey’s hands, not wanting to let go. He wanted to stay close to Rhodey. Rhodey eventually helped him into bed, but Tony wasn’t ready to say goodbye.

“Stay?” he pleaded. 

“I don’t want to be anywhere else,” Rhodey told him. 

Rhodey got into bed and laid behind Tony, wrapping his arms around him. It was the safest that Tony had felt in a long time. 

Rhodey placed a gentle kiss to the top of his head, and Tony felt himself drifting off to sleep. 


	6. +1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Kiss it better  
> Creators: Honestmischief  
> Warnings: mild injury/blood  
> Rating: T  
> Relationship: Ironhusbands  
> Squares filled for the Ironhusbands bingo: I5- Apology  
> Summary: Tony frequently found himself in trouble. He was lucky that Rhodey was always there to take care of him.  
> Or, 5 times Rhodey kissed Tony better + 1 time Tony kissed Rhodey better instead  
> Word Count: 678 words

+1.

Rhodey’s car wouldn’t start. Tony told him that he could bring it to a shop, or even buy him a new car. He had Howard’s credit card and there was no way he’d notice the charge. Besides, Rhodey was worth it. Tony could buy him a Lamborghini and it wouldn’t be enough to show how much he cared about him. 

After Tony told him he’d pay for anything Rhodey needed, his roommate insisted that he could fix it himself. Rhodey was a really smart person, which Tony admired, but he also wanted to do anything he could to help. Rhodey was under the car trying to figure out the problem while Tony was looking underneath the hood. 

“Shit!” Rhodey exclaimed. 

Tony immediately left his spot to check on Rhodey. His roommate pulled himself out from under the car, holding his hand close. He winced in pain and Tony felt his heart twinge in his chest at the sight of it. It wasn’t an expression that Tony liked to see. 

“What happened?” Tony asked, feeling panicked. 

“Dropped a wrench,” Rhodey told him through gritted teeth, and then showed him a bloody knuckle. 

Tony felt himself wince too. It was only a cut, and it would definitely heal, but the thought of Rhodey in pain made him feel really worried. Rhodey could have broken a bone, or something worse. He didn’t want anything to ever happen to Rhodey.

Tony took a deep breath, steadying himself. “Okay. I think I know what to do.” 

“Huh?” Rhodey asked, still holding his hand close to him. 

“I’ve been learning from you. I gotta find the first aid kit, which I now know we have, since you’ve used it when I was hurt,” Tony explained. 

Rhodey raised an eyebrow, and Tony didn’t want to keep him waiting any longer. He brought Rhodey into the apartment and speed-walked to find the first aid kit. Tony let out a sigh of relief when he saw that there were enough supplies.

“We need to clean your cut,” Tony said when he returned. 

“Since when do you care about health?” Rhodey asked through his pain.

“I care when it’s yours,” Tony responded before he had a chance to think. 

Rhodey had an unreadable expression on his face, and Tony didn’t know what to think about that. 

“Let’s run it under water,” Tony told him as he guided him to the kitchen. 

“I’m surprised you know what you’re doing,” Rhodey commented.

“I’ve learned from the best.” 

Rhodey’s cut wasn’t bleeding as much as it had been before, so Tony took the opportunity to wrap it in a bandaid. It was hard to find one that would stay on his knuckle, since it was such a tough spot to cover, but Tony was a smart guy. He figured it out. 

Tony held Rhodey’s hand that he bandaged. He was about to kiss the bandaid to make it better, but he thought of a better idea. Seconds later, he was kissing Rhodey on the lips. 

“I’m sorry!” Tony exclaimed as soon as he pulled away. He was only supposed to kiss his hand. How did that happen?

“That’s certainly a way to kiss it better,” Rhodey said with a laugh. “And more effective. I’m cured.” 

Tony’s heart was pounding. “Was it okay?” 

“It was perfect, Tones.” 

Tony couldn’t stop himself from kissing Rhodey again. It felt like he’d been waiting forever to do this, and he couldn’t stop. Rhodey’s lips were perfect, and Tony wanted to melt into the kiss. He’d never felt anything like this before. It was because he was kissing someone he had feelings for, and it was a new, but amazing experience. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long, Tony. I didn’t know if you wanted me to,” Rhodey said when they finally pulled away from each other.

“I’ve felt the same way,” Tony told him. 

“I’m glad we know now.” 

Tony loved when Rhodey kissed him better, but he was happy that the kisses wouldn’t be limited anymore. He wanted kisses from Rhodey forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! Feel free to chat/follow me on tumblr and twitter @honestmischief


End file.
